metroidfandomcom-20200222-history
Plasma Scream
.]] Plasma Scream is the Final Smash of Ridley in Super Smash Bros. Ultimate. Description Ridley unleashes a fearsome roar, and then dashes forward. If he successfully catches anyone, a cutscene will begin. Up to two fighters that were hit with the attack are knocked into the cosmos and land on the side of Samus Aran's Gunship, which takes off in flight. Ridley approaches the Gunship and, with a final roar, fires a devastating beam of plasma energy from his mouth. The beam hits the ship and produces a massive explosion, with Ridley briefly flapping his wings and making a triumphant pose as the attack ends. The resulting explosion causes severe damage to the affected fighters, immediately KOing them if their percentages are at least 100% or else returning them to the stage. After the cutscene ends, the blazing Gunship can be seen crashing into the background. Basis Meta Ridley in Metroid Prime had a similar attack in the Kinetic Breath Weapon, which is also a red laser beam fired from his mouth. In Nintendo Land, Ridley and Ice Ridley can also fire a straight beam from their mouths. Similarly, the pose that Ridley adopts just prior to firing the beam bears some resemblance to Ridley's pose in the Super Metroid key art. It also resembles a similar beam attack in the prequel manga during the first chapter that Ridley was seen using just before discovering that his ship had been destroyed by an Afloralite explosion, and later on in the twelfth chapter when finishing off Gray Voice. Samus's Gunships have been significantly damaged or even outright destroyed in Metroid: Zero Mission, Metroid Prime 2: Echoes, Metroid Prime 3: Corruption, and Metroid Fusion, although none were caused by Ridley. In Zero Mission, Samus Aran is ambushed by Zebesians while leaving Zebes, and her original Gunship is pierced and shot down by a laser from a Space Pirate vessel, causing it to crash back on Zebes. In Echoes (which uses the same ship as seen in Plasma Scream), the ship is damaged by the fluctuating atmosphere of Aether and forced to initiate its auto-repair function for the rest of the game. In Corruption, Ghor pummeled her ship while it was docked in SkyTown before violently throwing it against a wall, forcing Samus to command it away to safety to initate auto-repairs, which would complete sometime after she had defeated Ghor. In Fusion, Samus loses consciousness and her ship drifts into an asteroid belt after the X Parasite that infected her takes over her nervous system. Here, her classic ship is destroyed permanently, but not before she is ejected by an escape pod. The fact that Ridley tends to attack Samus's Gunship as well as his opponent regardless of whether or not the latter is Samus in the Final Smash may be a reference to his pure hatred of Samus for surviving K-2L. Official data ''Super Smash Bros. Ultimate ;65 Ridley :'Plasma Scream''' :"Ridley tackles foes, hurling them onto Samus's Gunship. He then fires a devastating plasma blast at them. This move can hit up to two opponents, and anyone hit who has 100% or more damage is instantly KO'd." ;Tips - Plasma Scream (Final Smash):"Throw opponents against Samus's Gunship and fire a plasma beam. You can hit up to two fighters with this move. When it's finished, opponents with more than 100% damage will explode on the spot." Category:Ridley Category:Super Smash Bros.